Angels
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: Edward et Shûichi sont deux jeunes sans abris vivant en Amérique. Leur rencontre avec deux célébrités changeront radicalement leurs vies… En bien ou en mal ? Roy x Edward, Yuki x Shûichi, Crossover Gravitation.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Angels

Rating : K+

Genre : Crossover, drame, angst mais surtout… Romance !

Paring : Roy x Ed, Yuki x Shûichi

Commentaire : Enfin j'ai pu me concentrer à la réécriture entière de « Trois vies, trois destins ». Appréciez la version **officiellement** définitive !

Résumé : Edward et Shûichi sont deux jeunes sans abris vivant en Amérique. Leur rencontre avec deux célébrités changeront radicalement leurs vies… En bien ou en mal ?

Légende :

«Parole » en anglais. Normal, l'histoire se situe en Amérique.

« _Parole_ » en japonais

'_Parole_', pensée des personnages

Chapitre 1 : 

« Au voleur ! Arrêtez-le ! »

L'adolescent se faufila entre les passants, réussissant à bloquer les diverses barrages que faisaient certains pour l'empêcher de fuir les lieux de son crime. Tenant entre ses mains le gros sac de fruits qu'il avait dérobé, il continua sa course folle et effrénée pour échapper à son poursuivant.

L'avantage de vivre à New-York quand on était un petit voleur de bas étage comme lui, c'est qu'on pouvait se faufiler partout tant il y avait du monde à chaque coin de rue.

Malheureusement, le fait que les rues soient tant bondées avait aussi son gros inconvénient…

Il avait presque réussi à semer son poursuivant quand il ne réussit pas à éviter les deux personnes qui venaient en sa direction. L'adolescent se cogna contre un torse musclé et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, gémissant de douleur quand son bras frappa en premier le sol, avant de se recevoir toute sa masse corporelle.

« Messieurs. Empêchez-le de fuir ! Ce gamin est un voleur ! »

Le garçon voulu se relever pour reprendre sa fuite : tant puis pour les fruits, ils étaient fichus car tout le monde les avait écrasé sans le moindre remord. Cependant, l'un des hommes qu'il avait percuté l'attrapa au bras, le forçant à rester dans sa position initiale : à genoux, par terre.

« Espèce de petit vaurien ! » L'homme à qui il avait dérobé la nourriture l'empoigna violemment par le col de son petit veston, le secouant comme un prunier, faisant fi des gémissements de douleur de l'enfant.

« Je suggère, monsieur, que vous lâchiez cet enfant. Vous lui faites mal. Dites-nous combien il vous doit pour ce qu'il a volé. » L'un des deux hommes, les chevaux noirs en bataille et des yeux couleur onyx, sortit un porte-monnaie, sous le regard noir du marchand qui lâcha l'adolescent, celui-ci retombant violemment au sol.

« Vous voulez payer pour cette petite vermine ? Soit, tant que je suis remboursé de ce qu'il m'a prit, je ne m'inquiète pas de comment. Il m'a volé trois kilos de pommes. Ca fait 15 dollars ! »

L'homme lui tendit la somme. Le marchand la prit assez brutalement et, après un regard plein de haine envers l'enfant, resté prostré par terre, il s'en alla, jurant que s'il reprenait ce gamin à le voler, il s'arrangerait pour que celui-ci disparaisse sans éveiller les soupçons.

L'autre homme qui accompagnait le noiraud, un blond aux yeux d'or, se pencha auprès de l'adolescent, le relevant sans cérémonie. Il déclara ensuite d'un ton qui ne laissait aucunement place à la discussion : « On a payé pour toi pour pas attirer l'attention. Seulement, je compte bien à ce que tu nous rembourses, petit. »

L'adolescent leva des yeux effrayés et l'homme remarqua alors les traits typiquement asiatiques du garçon. Mais plus que ça, ce fut surtout les yeux du garçon qui l'intriguèrent : une paire d'yeux améthyste. Couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu nulle part.

« _S'il vous plait… J'comprends pas un mot… Me faites pas de mal… S'il vous plait…_ » Les deux hommes se regardèrent, se demandant quoi faire du petiot qui, apparemment, ne pouvait parler que le japonais. Finalement, le noiraud sourit gentiment à l'adolescent et lui parla dans la même langue :

« _Ne t'en fais pas. On ne te fera rien. Dis-moi, es-tu blessé ? As-tu mal quelque part ?_ »

L'adolescent, surprit, les regarda tour à tour. Ne ressemblant en rien à des asiatiques, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils lui parlent dans sa langue natale.

« Je… Non… Pas blessé… » Il profita du fait que la poigne du blond s'était desserrée pour se dégager de son emprise et de filer, sans demander son reste.

« Hey ! » Cria le blond.

« Laisse, Eiri. Je ne vais pas pleurer pour 15 malheureux petits dollars. »

« Toi non, Roy, mais moi, j'ai pas l'intention de le laisser sans tirer comme ça. Il aurait au moins pu nous remercier ! » Et, sans ajouter un mot, le blond se lança à la poursuite de l'adolescent, laissant derrière lui un noiraud qui soupira, légèrement amusé, avant de le suivre à son tour.

x-X-x

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une ruelle fortement étroite. Persuadé que le môme s'y était faufilé, le blond, du nom d'Eiri, pénétra dans la sombre allée. Roy y entra à son tour quand une exclamation du blond le laissa supposer qu'il avait réussi à coincé le petit voleur de fruits.

Mais quand il arriva enfin près du grand blond, une surprise l'attendait. Le jeune garçon s'était recroquevillé dans une épaisse boîte en carton pourrie et, dans ses bras, il détenait un autre adolescent dans une forte poigne. En s'abaissant, Roy remarqua les longs cheveux blonds de l'autre enfant ainsi que son visage pâle et ses joues rouges. Il déduisit que le garçon était malade et, après un regard vers Eiri, s'approcha des deux enfants.

« _Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Viens avec nous, il faut emmener ton ami à l'hôpital._ »

« _Non… Pas hôpital… Nous faire du mal… Pas hôpital…_ » Furent les seuls mots de l'adolescent aux yeux améthyste.

« Bon, ben, je crois qu'il n'y a pas le choix. » Soupira Eiri, sous le regard amusé et exaspéré de Roy, quand il tira violemment les deux garçons de leur abri de fortune, déposant le petit voleur de fruits sur son épaule, qui criait comme un damné, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

« _Oh, la ferme !_ » Agacé, Eiri se tourna vers le noiraud et lui lança un tel regard que l'autre comprit que c'était pour lui, et uniquement pour lui, qu'il acceptait de faire ça.

Roy sortit son portable, composa un numéro, et attendit qu'on décroche, avant de demander qu'une voiture ne vienne les chercher. Il donna les indications avant de raccrocher et de ranger son téléphone. Ensuite, il se baissa, posa son manteau sur le corps de l'adolescent malade, avant de le soulever doucement dans ses bras.

Ensemble, ils sortirent de la ruelle malgré les cris hystériques d'un des enfants.

« Rappelle-moi de jeter ton bon cœur dans le canal le plus proche, la prochaine fois. » Gronda Eiri, qui finit par assommer le môme aux yeux améthyste.

Roy rit : « Je suis sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ça. »

Le blond lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de psner, avant de se sortir une cigarette, en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une limousine noire s'arrêta devant eux et ils embarquèrent rapidement.

« Où allons-nous, Messieurs ? » Demanda sagement le chauffeur.

« A la maison ! » Grogna Eiri sous le regard désapprobateur du noiraud.

« Je compte sur votre discrétion, Meson. Qui sait ce que les médias pourraient inventer. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Mustang. Je vous ai déjà faire plus étrange que ça. » Et, sans un autre regard envers ses patrons, l'homme reprit la route.

Roy sourit, clairement amusé. Il lança ensuite un regard inquiet sur le paquet qu'il détenait encore. Il apposa une main sur le front de l'adolescent, éloignant les quelques mèches dorées qui lui collaient le front : il était très chaud.

Un regard sur l'autre enfant lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'était pas loin du même état que l'autre. Il sourit, cependant, quand il vit son ami retirer son manteau pour le poser sur le petit corps.

'_Même sous la torture, le grand Yuki Eiri n'admettra jamais qu'il est inquiet __et__ entiché de l'enfant !_', pensa le noiraud, un sourire sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Angels

Rating : K+

Genre : Crossover, drame, angst mais surtout… Romance !

Paring : Roy x Ed, Yuki x Shûichi

Commentaire : Cette histoire aussi, ça fait longtemps que ça n'avait plus été mis à jour…

Résumé : Edward et Shûichi sont deux jeunes sans abris vivant en Amérique. Leur rencontre avec deux célébrités changeront radicalement leurs vies… En bien ou en mal ?

Légende :

«Parole » en anglais. Normal, l'histoire se situe en Amérique.

« _Parole_ » en japonais

'_Parole_', pensée des personnages

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Kiranagio :**_ Et oui, comme c'est un UA, certaines choses changent… Notamment les caractères de Shûichi et d'Edward. La raison est simple : ils sont un passé commun qui les a rendu comme ça. Techniquement, même si ça va beaucoup choqué, ça devrait passer. Car ce nouveau trait de caractère est en corrélation réelle avec leur nouveau passé…

_**Chaos key :**_ Si longtemps que tu n'as plus mis à jour. J'espère que tu n'abandonnes pas (tu fais de si belles fics !) Et, en plus, on attend toujours la MAJ de ta nouvelle version de « infirme » ainsi que le suite de « le corbeau » !

_**Lovenarusasu :**_ voici la suite.. même si ça a pris du temps lol

_**Matsuyama :**_ Et oui, on change de registre. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, la version précédente de l'histoire ne va pas complètement disparaître. Elle va se retrouver modifier pour correspondre à une nouvelle histoire qui ne ressemblera en rien à celle-ci !

_**Sabine02 :**_ L'écart d'âge ? Non, pas beaucoup. Shûichi et Edward, pour l'instant, je ne dis rien sur leur âge. Mais Roy à 25 ans et Eiri, 24 !

_**Manaji :**_ Voici la suite ! L'histoire te plaira, j'en sui sûre !

_**Xia Ping :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

_**Milamalfoydu07 :**_ Contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !

_**Yuki-black :**_ Honte ? … Non, absolument pas ! lol

_**Jonzac :**_ Ca a pris beaucoup de temps mais voici la suite. Il ne faut jamais désespéré et vous voici récompensé !

_**Fagocyteuse :**_ J'essaie de rester la plus fidèle possible aux personnages ; malgré le UA présent qui modifie légèrement leur caractère, vu qu'ils n'ont plus la même histoire.

_**Lelalemon :**_ Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Un cross-over Gravitation x Loveless ? Fais-moi signe que tu publies ^^

Chapitre 2 : De bien étranges garçons

« Bien.. Ils ne semblent avoir aucune maladie grave. Affamés et épuisés, sans aucun doute. Assurez-vous qu'ils se nourrissent correctement et veillez à ne pas leur donner de nourriture trop riche dès le début où votre femme de ménage n'en verra plus la fin. », signala un homme assez grassouillet, habillé en costard et une valisette à la main.

« Je vous remercie docteur. », Roy sourit, amusé des sous-entendus alors qu'Eiri retenait avec grand peine une grimace.

L'homme reçut le paiement de l'auscultation plus celui du silence : dans le monde des stars hollywoodiennes, il valait mieux s'assurer d'un entourage digne de confiance, quelle que soit la situation si l'on voulait éviter les journaux à scandale. Il prit ensuite congé, laissant les deux hommes seuls en compagnie de leur chauffeur.

« Si vous le désirez, messieurs, je peux me rendre à la pharmacie la plus proche. », informa Meson.

« Ce serait avec grande joie, mon ami. Qui sait quand ils se réveilleront. On ne voudrait pas qu'ils puissent prendre la poudre d'escampette. », rit le brun.

« Dans l'état actuel, ils feraient pas deux pas avant de s'écrouler.. », grogna Eiri.

« Le grand Eiri serait-il inquiet ? », demanda sournoisement Roy, étouffant un rire quand le blond tourna la tête dans la direction opposée, maugréant incompréhensiblement.

« Bien, il semble, monsieur Mustang, que l'un d'eux sache déjà faire plus de deux pas. », lança le chauffeur, pointant dans la direction de la chambre dans laquelle les deux adolescents avaient été déposés.

Et, en effet, se tenant avec quelques difficultés contre l'encadrement de la porte, le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds observait d'un air hagard leur discussion. Roy sourit et s'avança doucement, stoppant lorsque le jeune lui lança un regard effrayé.

« Je m'appelle Roy Mustang. Et toi ? », il ne reçut pas de réponse, juste un air inquisiteur. Confiant, le brun s'approcha un peu plus lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

« Ca alors, tes yeux sont dorés ! », lança-t-il, surpris. Ca ne semblait cependant pas la chose à dire car le garçon, soudain effrayé, commença lentement à reculer, « Attends ! »

Mais il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'il se vit brusquement rabroué par l'autre adolescent, celui qui parlait japonais et avait des yeux améthyste.

« _Bas les pattes, pervers !_ », gronda-t-il, se mettant entre l'adolescent et Roy.

Roy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir compris. Mais lorsqu'il vit celui aux yeux améthyste étreindre l'autre garçon dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes, il sut que quelque chose n'était pas très nette.

« _Je ne voulais pas faire peur à ton ami, juste connaître son nom._ », sourit doucement le brun, espérant abaisser la tension.

Il vit le garçon froncer les sourcils, sûrement réfléchissait-il à la véracité de ses paroles, et lancer un regard en direction du petit blond, avant de se retourner vers lui, l'air sombre.

« _Il a pas de nom. Moi je l'appelle Akio, mais c'est pas son vrai nom…_ »

« _Et toi ?_ »

« _Je… J'ai oublié._ », admit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion, « _Mais Akio m'a appelé Soleil._ »

« _Je m'appelle Roy. Et le blond, là-bas, c'est Eiri. Celui qui vient de partir est Meson et il est notre chauffeur._ »

Ange fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Il questionna Soleil du regard, qui lui répondit par le même regard interrogateur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Roy et Eiri et, les contemplant, il demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« _Euh… C'est quoi un blond ? Et un chauffeur ?_»

x-X-x

Roy regarda Yuki, qui le regarda en retour. Tous deux se posèrent la même question : '_Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort, lui ?_'

« _Un blond, c'est quelqu'un comme ton ami et moi. Nos cheveux sont jaunes mais on dit qu'ils sont blonds._ »

« _Je vois…_ », répondit Soleil.

« _En fait, tu ne vois rien du tout, pas vrai ?_ », demanda Eiri, une veine tempêtant dangereusement sur sa tempe gauche.

« _… C'est vrai…_ », sourit bêtement l'adolescent.

Eiri poussa un grand soupir, sentant le mal de crâne arriver.

« _Akio… Je ne pense pas qu'ils représentent un danger. Tu peux cesser de te cacher._ », commenta l'adolescent aux yeux améthyste, se tournant vers son ami aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux dorés.

Ledit garçon fit sortir sa tête de derrière le dos de son ami, contemplant les deux hommes, apeuré.

« Mais ils semblent si effrayants… », répondit-il d'une douce voix.

'Mais… Pourquoi il lui répond en anglais ?', se demanda Roy. « _Dis-moi, Soleil. Akio parlent japonais et anglais ?_ »

« _Que sont le japonais et l'anglais ?_ », demanda fébrilement Soleil.

x-X-x

« Mais bon sang… D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent, eux ? », avachi dans le divan en cuir, Roy se posait bien des questions.

« Ils ne sont pas communs, ces deux-là… », acquiesça Eiri.

Les deux adolescents étaient actuellement dans la salle de bain. Roy avait pensé qu'il serait bon de commencer par là. Les deux garçons avaient beau être mignon à sembler si innocents et purs, il n'en restait pas des sans-abris qui n'avaient pas du se laver depuis des semaines !

« Monsieur Roy… » entendirent-ils soudain. Ils tournèrent leur tête en la provenance et leurs mâchoires manquèrent respectivement de s'écraser au sol.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'adolescent blond se tenait dans toute sa gloire… complètement nu !

« Mais.. Mais… », bégaya Roy, le visage aussi rouge que celui d'une écrevisse, « Tu ne peux décemment pas de balader nu comme un vers, Akio ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un ver ? », questionna l'adolescent.

« Peu importe ! », soupira Roy, comme Eiri se claquait une main à la tête, en signe de désespoir, « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Vous nous avez dit de nous laver mais… Nous ne trouvons pas de sceau d'eau glacé. »

x-X-x

« Non mais, honnêtement… D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent ? A se comporter ainsi et à poser autant de questions sur des choses aussi simples, on se croirait entrer dans la quatrième dimension… », soupira Eiri, une cigarette en bouche.

Roy était actuellement avec les adolescents, leur montrer l'utilisation de la salle de bain et de tous les accessoires qui s'y trouvaient.

Eiri, lui, avait préféré rester dans le salon, à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable son tout nouveau roman. Son éditrice le lui réclamait pour la fin de la semaine et il lui restait encore trois chapitres !

« _Na… Monsieur Eiri !_ », s'écria Soleil, se plantant devant l'homme, « _Monsieur Roy s'occupe trop d'Akio et je m'ennuie. Il m'a dit de m'habiller mais… _»

Eiri leva le regard et manque de s'étouffer avec sa cigarette. Devant lui, Soleil ne tenait comme Akio l'avait précédemment fait : nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

'Et bon sang… Il a un corps à damner un -', Eiri chassa rapidement toues formes d'idées perverses de sa tête.

Il soupira, posa son ordinateur, et entreprit de montrer à l'adolescent une chose aussi simple que de s'habiller…

x-X-x

« J'suis vanné… »

« M'en parle pas… »

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent dans leur fauteuil… complètement fatigué !

Des heures… Ca leur avait pris des heures pour expliquer à ces deux étranges adolescents de simples choses de la vie quotidienne.

Se laver, s'habiller, manger avec un couvert, se brosser les dents… Toutes des choses qu'ils avaient acquis par automatisme depuis longtemps et qu'il leur avait fallu complètement réexpliqué à Akio et à Soleil.

« Demain, j'appelle Riza et Maes. Faut absolument savoir d'où ils proviennent. C'est pas possible de ne même pas savoir à quoi sert un caleçon ! », soupira Roy.

« Mais dans quel merdier tu m'as encore entraîné, je me le demande… », souffla Eiri, sortant une cigarette, la mettant en bouche et l'allumant à l'aide de son briquet.

« Parce que tu crois que je t'ai pas capté, hum ? Monsieur-je-joue-l'indifférent-mais-je-reste-pas-de-marbre-face-à-un-adolescent. »

« D-DE QUOI ? », rugit Eiri, les joues rouges, « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! »

'Et de mauvaise foi, en plus…', sourit le brun, fermant les yeux, appréciant tranquillement le silence qui régnait.

« … Moi, au moins, je ne lorgne pas un certain adolescent quand celui-ci ne regarde pas… »

Roy s'étrangla avec sa salive et tenta, avec tous les moyens du bord, de nier ce dont Eiri pouvait bien parler.

x-X-x

Roy faisait un bon rêve. De jolis filles venaient, se déclaraient être ses fans, et voulaient absolument constituer un harem rien que pour lui.. Oui, c'était un rêve vraiment bien plaisant pour Roy Mustang, célèbre acteur hollywoodien et réputé homme à femmes.

Et, au moment où toutes ces femmes se jetaient sur lui, il fut brutalement extirpé de son sommeil par un brusque mouvement….

Ouvrant les yeux, baillant grossièrement, Roy se demanda bien ce qui avait pu le réveiller de son si gentil rêve. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et fut surpris de retrouvé, assis à califourchon, Akio.

« Euh… »

« Je-j'ai fais un cauchemar, monsieur Roy. Il y avait de méchants humains qui essayaient de m'attraper pour nous faire du mal, à Soleil et moi. », l'adolescent renifla bruyamment, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux dorés, « J'ai peur, monsieur Roy. Je veux pas qu'ils nous attrapent… Vous les empêcherez, hein ? Vous empêcherez les humains de nous attraper ? »

Intrigué par ses paroles, Roy était cependant bien trop fatigué que pour penser correctement. Alors il caressa délicatement les cheveux dorés, rassura le garçon à l'aide de doux mots et écarta ses couvertures, lui proposant de dormir à ses côtés s'il était vraiment effrayé.

Akio accepta rapidement et, s'emmitouflant sous les couvertures, il attendit sagement que Roy ne se couche et éteigne la lumière avant de se serrer contre le brun, poussant un soupir de soulagement, s'endormant comme si de rien n'était.

Roy, lui, dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était un coureur de jupons, c'est vrai… Mais avec un aussi beau jeune homme ainsi serré contre lui, il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir répondre de quoi que ce soit…

* * *

Akio signifie « garçon brillant » !


End file.
